


Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Bob's Selfie

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [240]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Being a ghost has it drawbacks... mainly not being able to show up in a photograph.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Bob's Selfie

**Author's Note:**

> Being a ghost has it drawbacks... mainly not being able to show up in a photograph.


End file.
